


The Binding of Isaac: The Split

by ShawkatzTheDM



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawkatzTheDM/pseuds/ShawkatzTheDM
Summary: After isaac finds his mother became a crazed lunatic, bent on sacrificing isaac to the "lord", he jumps down the hatch...And feels a horrible splitting pain.





	1. The House I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeekoMyachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeekoMyachi/gifts).



Isaac, and his Mother, lived peacefully on a hill, but you knew that already... didn't you? How about we skip to the good part...

Isaac, quivering behind the crack in his bedroom door, panicked as he had seen his mother, knife in hand, shuffling to his room, she would burst in at any moment... he must find a way out!

He peered into his toy box, but found nothing but a Six Sided die and some spare change, dumping the change back but gripping the die like it was the only thing that WOULDN'T kill him, he began hopping around his room, and the only noise he got back was a few thuds, until he jumped in the middle of his carpet, and he got sucked down, through, presumably, a trapdoor.

The last thing he saw before he fell into the darkness below him was his mother, and splinters flying at him as debris got knocked to the ground from his mother busting through the door...

But the last thing he FELT? A tearing feeling, as if his limbs were being torn off, he could have sworn he saw eyes peering at him from the shadows as he fell, but it was too fast of a thought for him to grasp as he collided with some ashy wood with a

THUD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this was based off of a run i just had, since i would have had immense trouble coming up with items for...
> 
>  
> 
> the character...s.


	2. The Basement I

THUD

The tearing feeling had stopped, and was replaced with the feeling of a misplaced piece of anatomy, his ankle, to be precise, it twisted in ways he could only imagine his favourite slinky does, but he quickly loses that thought as he noticed three shadows looming over him...

"Great. who the hell is this now?"  
"Please, Judas. We musn't lose focus, I'll pick him up and we will go from there."  
"I say we find what he has and leave him to the Gapers, Az."  
"If you say something like that again, Cain, You'll find that you will have a similar injury, and not in that wooden foot of yours.

Isaac began squirming as he was lifted into the air, but quickly stopped as his ankle got a rush of blood, and he could feel it's bones twisted 10 times harder now, causing him to lose conscience once again...

"Euugh... What... where did... M-mom?"  
"Hey, its okay, she cant get us down here..."  
"yeah, not yet anyway."  
"Judas you really are testing your luck... leave that up to Cain" A slight chuckle emnated from the... _Thing_ Infront of Isaac, he decided that he'd better get acquainted if they know about Mom...

"Who... are you? _What_ are you, I-I mean, if thats not... r-rude?"  
"I am Azazel, Although Cain, the lucky boy with the eyepatch here calls me Az, feel free to do so aswell!"  
"I'm Cain, as Azzy here said, and well, I'll cut to the point. Judas'll introduce himself, and **will tell us who you are.** " 

"As Hot-head here mentioned I'm Judas, so just work and we wont have any problems."

"So, we have.. _cleared_ the 'normal' rooms here, but we have a room with a crown and a... well, a room adorned with a skull, let us continue."

With Azazel carrying Isaac, they had reached the crowned room, and although it did have a crown it was... much more regal, with a gold border surrounding the entrance and a marvellous crown at the top, and he could practically feel the tension of uncertainty coming from Azazel, they readied up, and before going into the room, Isaac asked two last questions,

"You said cleared, does that mean there were things you had to... kill? how?"  
"well, newboy, we cry on them, or atleast Cain and I do, Az here uses his..." Judas cringed for a split second"... Blood... laser... vomit? He calls it the "Azazer", its basically a laser of blood."

As Judas said the last sound of Blood, they rushed in, but were met with a shocking sight, quite literally. right in the center of the room was a pedestal and upon it stood two pieces of metal with a light bar of blue between them.

"I... don't think that's safe guys, I saw something like that in the science fair and im pretty sure thats a... Jimmys ladder?" Isaac warned,  
" **Jacobs Ladder!** " Judas shouted, he had read about them in one of his books, but he couldn't quite remember what happened if you touched it, so, as a child would, he did

 

BZAATAZZAZ

 

"I feel... Static-y... guys?"  
"Judas you... you have a..."  
"JUDAS YOU HAVE A FREAKIN HALO OF LIGHTNING"  
"Suppose i do, well it doesn't.. _hurt_ so lets go."  
"Okay, onto the Skull room, but Judas? Don't touch the Electricity."

~ ~ ~

The looming door had an ominous vibe, but it was the last room, so with False bravado, They pushed forward.

**ISAAC, AZAZEL, JUDAS AND CAIN VS. LARRY JR.**

"What IS that thing? We... We have to end it. NOW" Judas exclaimed, with the slightest hint of fear.  
"Isaac, you must rest, i shall protect you."  
"Im going in! Judas, come with me!"

And with that, Judas fired.  
.  
.  
.

Plop  
BZAT  
With an electrifying result, Judas' tear had exploded into long range Bursts of electricity, severing Larry down into 2 worms of 3 pieces.  
Judas stood in shock, but with the small amount of brain power Larry Jr. had, he wanted revenge.  
" _ARGH_ " Judas cried, he had been rammed into at full speed, and with that Azazel was filled with rage, the rage to _protect_.

*BLARGH*

One small worm, 2 pieces, finished off by Cain. The beast dropped 2 Half hearts, one of which Judas happily ate, all of them still stuck in a victory high, until isaac pointed out one small thing...

"Whats that Bottle of milk on that rock doing there?"  
"I... dont know? it wasnt there befo-"  
Cain ran up to it greedily  
"Its mine, and i'm drinking whats left!"  
So he did. and he felt oddly... rejuvenated.   
"Okay, lets... go i guess? I think we need to jump down this hatch, or well, float down in my case." Azazel giggled again

 

The Quartet of Unfortunate children shared a similar dream of when Isaac had tried to wear a wig, but was bullied for it.

 

B A S E M E N T I C O M P L E T E D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basement one, folks.  
> Enjoy Isaac, cain, judas and Azzy


End file.
